Trouble at the Buffet: A Trauma Team One-shot
by SEES11
Summary: Maria and Gabe decide to have dinner at a local buffet, until some unexpected events happen while they're there. Contains OCs. One-shot


Haru- HAAI welcome to the second story xD

Mits- HIIII. Hope you all like it! :D

In our story we gave CRS-01 a new name, Kaname (because he looks similar to Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight) Takumi.

_**DISCLAIMER: we DO NOT own Trauma Team**_

* * *

Trouble at the Buffet

"Stabilizer," said Kaname.  
"Stabilizer ready," said Tomoe as she hands Kaname the stabilizer.  
Kaname sutured the last wound on the patient's abdomen.  
"Let this disease pass from this world," said Kaname as he suture the operation area.  
"Well it's our break now," said Kaname as he and Tomoe exited the operation room.  
"Hi, Kaname-senpai, Tomo- senpai," said Haru who still on her break.  
"Hello Kaname and Tomoe-senpai, off to break?" Mitsuru said as she walked up to the three other doctors.  
"Hello, Haruko, Mitsuru," said Kaname bluntly.  
"Hi, Haru-chan, Mitsuru-chan," Tomoe greeted joyfully.  
"Oh you two are still on break?" Kaname asked, then said, " we just started ours."  
"Haruko, you have work to do," said Chief Patel giving the patient's file to Haruko.  
"Mitsuru, you're helping Hank with his operation today," Chief added.  
"Wait who am I working with?" Asked Haruko while reading the patient's file.  
"Oh you're working with Maria today," Chief said while noticing that Maria was coming towards the group. "Hey Haru! Ready for the operation to start?" the chief paramedic asked with energy.  
"I don't know," replied Haruko.  
"What?! what do you mean you don't know?" exclaimed Maria with shock that Haru might actually not be ready for an operation.  
"Wait, Haru not ready to do an operation? But she's usually ready do an operation," said Tomoe, also surprised that her fellow doctor isn't ready.  
"OK, let go Maria I kind of spaced out for a while," Haru admitted while laughing a little bit.  
"Oh," Maria said, relieved that Haruko hasn't dramatically changed. Maria took a while to notice that Haruko left to the operation room. "What the?! She's already there?!" Maria said surprised on how fast Haruko was on going to the operation room.  
"Well, you know Haru about being speedy," said Tomoe. Kaname was being quiet lately.  
"Yeah thats true," Maria agreed, and noticing that Kaname was being too quiet, she kicked his leg hard.  
"...OUCH!" yelled Kaname who took a few seconds to react.  
"Just checking to see if you're alive," Maria replied as Kaname looked annoyed and went to the breakroom to search for ice.  
"Well, gotta go see Haru before she starts without me," said Maria as she walked to the operation room.  
"Oh, gotta go now, Hank's operation starts in five minutes," said Mitsuru as she speed-walked to the operation room where Hank is waiting.  
"I'm going to check on Kaname then," said Tomoe who going to the breakroom.

"Hmm...his left arm and right leg are broken, so lets start with putting the bone fragments back together," Hank said as he got his forceps ready and Mitsuru got hers.

"So where the infected area?" asked Haru.  
"The patient has tumors in the left long and hemorrhages may form," said Maria.  
"Ok, let's begin the operation," said Haruko with her scalpel ready.

"Um...Where's the last bone fragment,"Mitsuru asked after she noticed that there was an empty space in the patient's arm.  
"Oh, i don't have any left, so I guess we should make a synthetic bone," Hank said.  
Oh great, hope the laser is working right today, or else we'll see static throughout making it, Mitsuru thought, as Hank got the tools ready.

"Another blood pool has formed," said Maria.  
"I can see that," said Haruko while getting the drain.  
"Stabilizer," said Haruko.  
"Here yah go," Maria replied and hands Haruko the stabilizer.

"Done!" Mitsuru said in relief as she placed the synthetic bone fragment in the empty space.  
"Rock solid. Oh, we need to drill in the screws and plates into the bone now," Hank said.  
"OK, lets start," Mitsuru said.

"Annnnd... Done ok bandage," said Haru after closing the infected area.  
"OK here," said Maria as she handed the bandage to Haru.  
"Well, we're done here," smiled Haru as she left the operation room.  
"Yup, now time to get something to eat," said Maria while following Haruko.

"Finally done," Mitsuru said as she bandaged up the patient after Hank stapled the opening.  
"That was a good operation Doctor," Mitsuru said as she exited the operation room after Hank said she did a good job also.  
"Hi, Mits, Hank-senpai," Haruko said while waving at them.  
"Hi Haru, how was the operation?" Mitsuru said while waving back at Haru.  
"Good," Haruko said joyfully.  
"But there was a lot of tumors," Maria added.  
"Oh," Hank said as he greeted the other doctors.  
"Well that's good it was a good operation," Mitsuru said with the same joy as Haru.  
"Oh yeah, Mits is Koichi picking us up?" asked Haruko.  
"I guess so. Did you call him?" Mitsuru asked, looking at Maria who was chuckling a bit when Haru said his name. "Are you two already dating?" Maria asked Haruko out of the blue. Haru almost spit her water out at Maria when she heard that question.  
"No, we're just friends and it's going to stay like that," Haruko replied while glaring at Maria.  
"Yeah, well they've been friends since first grade, so I guess they both only have more of a brother-sister relationship," Mitsuru said.  
"Well, that's going to change soon," said Maria.  
"Huh!?" said Haruko wondering if she heard that statement wrong.  
"Nothing, nothing," Maria said reassuringly so that Haru wouldn't be too confused.  
"Ummm... Ok then," said Haruko who's currently confused.  
"Oh look Koichi is here," Mitsuru said as Koichi walks up to the group of doctors.  
"I feel short now," Haru muttered. "Wow he's tall..." Maria whispered to Mitsuru as Koichi came up to Haruko. "He's been like that since high school," Mitsuru said while she felt short also.  
"Oh did I come here to early?" Koichi asked.  
"No, we're just getting ready to leave," said Haru.  
"Oh then let's head on out already," Koichi said motioning to Haruko and Mitsuru to head on out with him.  
"Are you sure you're not dating him, Haru?" Maria asked.  
"No," Haru replied quickly and went to Koichi.  
"Oh, did Haru get a boyfriend already?" Asked Gabe who walked by.  
"I don't know but I think they are dating," Maria replied.  
"Oh, well that could be a very good guess for those two," Gabe agreed.  
"Yeah those two look like a perfect couple," Maria added.  
"They sure do," Gabe said,"Oh by the way would you like to join me to dinner tonight?"  
"Sure, wait, is this a date?" Maria questioned suddenly.  
"No, like a friendly hang out or something," Gabe replied.  
"Okay, good, but you're treating!" Maria said happily as she went to get her stuff since her shift is over for the day.

* * *

"Nee, can we get dinner somewhere?" Haruko asked Koichi.  
"Sure, Haru, where do you want to eat dinner?" asked Koichi as he continued to drive through the city.  
"I don't know," said Haruko being clueless as usually.  
"Hmm...are you in for Japanese, fast food, Mexican, or Chinese buffet?" Koichi asked.  
"Chinese what bout you Mits?" Asked Haruko.  
"Sure, Chinese sounds good," Mitsuru replied as she listened to 'Hoot' on her iPod.

* * *

"So where so you want to have dinner at?" Asked Gabe.  
"I don't know, any suggestions?"said Maria.  
"Hmm...Japanese, fast food, Chinese buffet, or a bar?" Gabe asked.  
"Chinese buffet! I feel like i haven't eaten since this morning," said Maria.  
"Ok then let's go," said Gabe as he started his car.  
"Hmm...can i start the radio?" Maria asked as Gabe started to drive.  
"Sure why not," replied Gabe.  
"Thanks!" Maria said as she went to station 99.6 on the FM radio. The radio started to play Bruno Mars ''Locked Out of Heaven'.  
"Oh I love this song!" Maria said and started to sing along to the chorus.  
Gabe chuckled and started to sing along with his good friend even though he doesn't even sing much.  
"Oh I didn't know you sing," said Maria who's surprised.  
"Well...I sing sometimes, whenever..." Gabe admitted, and shuddered when he remembered the last time he sang was when he was drunk with Hank during a hangout at a local bar.

* * *

"We're here," said Koichi.  
"Huh?" Said Haruko.  
"Were you asleep Haru?" Koichi asked, surprised that he might've not known that his friend was asleep throughout the ride.  
"...maybe..." Haruko muttered a bit.  
"Oh...well we're here!" Koichi said happily.  
"Ok," Haruko said who still looked tired.  
"C'mon Haru there's lemon chicken there," Mitsuru reassured, who knew that lemon chicken is one of her favorite Chinese foods.  
Haruko was silent for a while then immediately jumped out of Koichi's car when she heard something about lemon chicken.  
"See Haru's more energetic now," Mitsuru said to Koichi, happy that her best friend is not in a tired state anymore.  
"Don't just stand lets go," said Haruko while grabbing Koichi arm and dragging him to the buffet. After Koichi told the receptionist who many people, they all sat on the table they were led to. Haruko sat next to Koichi and Mits sat in front of them.  
"I'll let you two go get food first," Koichi said, as he motion the two girls to the buffet area. "Being a gentleman today isn't he," whispered Mitsuru to Haruko sounding like it was hard to believe. "I know right," Haruko whispered back to Mitsuru.  
"Hmm... what food are you choosing first Haru?" Mitsuru asked.  
"Who are you talking to Mits?" Koichi asked.  
"Haru of course,... wait she left didn't she?" Mitsuru said like she knew this was gonna happen.  
"Yeah, she's at the BBQ area," Koichi said while pointing at Haruko.  
"Oh, okay then, thanks Koi," Mitsuru said. "Hey, I'm not a fish," Koichi said as Mitsuru laughed and walked towards Haru at the BBQ area.  
"So what did Koi says?" Asked Haruko as she waited for her BBQ noodles.  
"He told me how you speedily went to the BBQ area," Mitsuru said as she got some BBQ from the serving dishes.  
"Oh ok... I see Maria and Gabe," said Haruko gesturing at them.  
"Oh yeah...It is!" Mitsuru said, surprised to see two of their older co-workers together.  
"Shh... They might hear us," Haruko told Mitsuru.  
"Okay, well let's try not having them see us also," Mitsuru said as they continued getting food.  
"...true," Agreed Haruko.  
"I'm done getting food now, so I'm heading back to the table," Mitsuru said.  
"Yet again, Mits who are you talking to?" Koichi asked again.  
"Ha- she left again...," Mitsuru said and suddenly thought of deja-vu, until she saw Haruko already eating at the table when she arrived back.  
"Hi Mits, Koi," said Haruko who still eating.  
"I'm not a fish," Koichi said and glared at H.  
"Oh well, lets start eating now," Mitsuru said before Haruko and Koichi could argue again.  
"Oh yeah time to chow down," said Koichi while digging into his plate.  
"Koi, you're going to choke soon," Haruko warned Koichi.

* * *

"Gabe your plate is like a mountain already," Maria said as she stared at Gabe's mountain of food after he came back from the buffet.  
"I skipped breakfast ok," admitted Gabe and started to eat.  
"Okay then..." Maria said as she looked at Gabe stuff himself with food, and she began eating at a normal pace than Gabe.  
"Hey Gabe don't those three look familiar," said Maria pointing at Mitsuru and the others.  
"Hmm...I think they look like Mitsuru, Haruko, and... wait what's haruko's boyfriend name?" said Gabe.  
"I think it's Koichi," remembering the time Haruko and Mitsuru introduced him to her and the others back at Cumberland Hospital.

* * *

"Ummm... Mits, Maria is staring at us," said Haruko and started to get nervous.  
"Uh oh..." Mitsuru said starting to get nervous, "wait don't stare back at her, so that she knows we don't know they're there."  
"Oh ok," Haruko replied. Koichi was about confused to the situation.  
"Umm... what's going on?" a confused Koichi asked the two girls.  
"Uhh... Nothing nothing," replied Haruko who was still nervous.  
"Okay then..." Koichi said, now suspicious of Haruko and Mitsuru's situation.  
"Yeah, just continue on with your food," said Haruko.  
"Okay, if you say so," Koichi replied, and he continued eating his lemon chicken. He didn't notice Haruko taking some of his chicken.  
"I'm going to get some desert now, Haruko, wanna come?" Mitsuru asked as she was getting up from the table.  
"Sure," said Haruko after taking one of Koichi's lemon chicken.  
"Oh look at all their deserts," Mitsuru said as she noticed Maria coming near the area to get some desert also.  
"I'm going to get ice cream," said Haruko and went to the ice cream machine.  
"Um...I'm going to the fruits dishes then," Mitsuru quickly said as she walked away when Maria was coming closer.

* * *

"Dang it they got away," Maria mumbled to herself. She continued getting some deserts and tried tailing Haruko who was almost done filling her cone with chocolate ice cream.  
"Hmm... I think Koichi likes chocolate," mumbled Haruko as she finished making Koichi's ice cream. Then went back to the table.  
"Hey Haru- she's not there anymore," Maria said, surprised that the young doctor was already somewhere else before she got to her.

"I hope you like chocolate," said Haruko, handing Koichi his ice cream.  
"Oh thanks a bunch Haru," Koichi said as he started eating his chocolate ice cream.  
"Welcome," said Haruko with a smile and started to eat her chocolate ice cream.  
"I'm back," Mitsuru said with relief from not being tailed by Maria.  
"I was too ninja to be caught," Haruko joked. "Haha i know right," Mitsuru laughed, while Koichi was confused once again.  
"Seriously what's going on?" Koichi asked.  
"Nothing, nothing really," Mitsuru said calmly. Haruko was just innocently eating her ice cream.

* * *

"So... Were you able to talk to Mits or Haru?" Asked Gabe.  
"Nope, not at all, they disappeared in a flash," Maria admitted.  
"Well they're still young and speedy," said Gabe.  
"Yeah, but still I'm gonna try catching them later once they leave the table again," Maria said, since her determination wouldn't go away from her.  
"Well... You better hurry cause they're about to leave," said Gabe and drank his coke.  
"They are?! Imma catch up to them now!" Maria said as she trudged over to Haruko, Mitsuru, and Koichi's table. Koichi was already putting the money in the tray for paying for the meal.  
"Umm... Who are you?" asked Koichi who clearly forgot about meeting Maria at the hospital.  
"Maria, Haruko and Mitsuru's friend and coworker," Maria said simply like it's a simple fact, but unfortunately Koichi forgot and still didn't remember meeting her. So he stared at her with a blank expression.  
"Here is your receipt and have and have a nice day," said the waiter giving Koichi the receipt.  
"Thanks, and bye random lady," Koichi said plainly as he, Mitsuru and Haruko, who took Koichi's hat, and were hiding their faces, exit the restaurant.  
"Maria, did you get to them?" Gabe asked as he went up to Maria, who was standing still in one place. "Maria?"  
"I just met him and he didn't remember me, that jerk," Maria mumbled but Gabe could still hear her.  
"Well now it's just the two of us..." Gabe suddenly felt Maria's glare at him.  
"Don't get your hopes up," said Maria still having a bit of a glare at him.  
"Just us grown-ups having a good-hearted dinner as FRIENDS!" Gabe quickly added out of nervousness.  
"It better be," Maria scolded while glaring at Gabe a bit.

* * *

Mits- Please stay tuned for more of our stories!

Haru- ok Sayonara xD


End file.
